Talk:Highland Secessionist Front
May I add a criticism section? :P First of all, East Hills shares practically all of its culture with Hurbanova, and the rest of the Oceana region is very sparsely inhabited. Second of all, they probably are between a rock and a hardplace, for they have to deal with several other independence groups in the area: Western Sylvania (Charleston and surroundings), Oceana Republicanism, and Panoceanaism (including parts of NC and TV in Oceana). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'm beginning to think Lovia has too many secessionist movements, even though we changed our history to try and rationalise them. :P --Semyon 18:25, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Remember guys there are secessionist movements everywhere around the world, just because they are there doesn't mean they are the majority view. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Of course there are difficulties with the proposal. The Highlands are almost an exclusively rural region, but that's the way we like it. My plan was that East Hills shall not be included in the state, or at least shall have its own autonomous zone. Regarding conflicts with other independence groups in the area, I don't see many. By all rights we should be "allied" with the Farmer's Force, seeing that we both have a very Anglo-American Protestant culture, derived from Western pioneers. I doubt Oceana Republicanism will have much impact either, seeing as most residents of the Highlands don't feel much of an affinity for Oshenna-speakers, urbanites, or anybody else of that strain. The supporters of secession are rural, deeply Protestant English-speaking yeomen farmers, and have little similarities to the Catholic Slavs of Oceana or the atheist Dutchmen of Noble City and Sylvania. The HSF is not violent, and it is explicitly Lovian; we are fundamentally loyal to King and Parliament. We only want independence from the states, not the nation. I hope that clears up our plan. Matt Anderson (talk) 18:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hey take a look at these two pages btw, these might help you flesh out things even more: Sylvania Census Center and User:Kunarian/List of settlements in Sylvania Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::See Oceana Demographic Center: outside of East Hills there are just 28 inhabitants there, who live in the village of Boynitz (see this), which is clearly a Slavic name :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:39, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Kunarian, you're right, but to have so many in such a tiny nation is really incredible. :) --Semyon 18:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::In the political land of Lovia everyone wants their own flag. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::It doesn't make much sense for there to be only 28 residents in a rather large area, and to have them all in a single village. Speaking as a rural transpant IRL, all the places I've seen both out west and in Appalachia (which was my mental model for the Highlands) have far more people "homesteading" than living in settlements. I'm fine with restricting the scope of our movement to the Anglophile region, which seems to be more in the north, but it was my understanding that most of the region was of the culture that I described above. Matt Anderson (talk) 18:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, the region isn't very suitable for agriculture, except for a small area next to the river (Boynitz), so it's mainly forest :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:54, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::The Appalachians and the Ardennes are also hilly and forested, but there are plenty of farms in those regions. Why would the Highlands be different? Matt Anderson (talk) 18:58, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lovia is not as old as Eastern America. Why would you create farms in an area with bad grounds, which is far from other facilities, if you can create a farm just a few meters from a village? :) Also, until the end of the mining period, the area was restricted to mining activities. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::My understanding was that the Highlanders were the first settlers of the area. Given that most of them were ethnically British, and seeing as they had lived several generations in America beforehand, it stands to reason they would pattern their settlement in Lovia after that in America. This would mean small farms and holdings hacked out of the wilderness, not communal villages and farmland. European patterns of settlement and American ones are vastly divergent, and it makes sense that Americans would settle as Americans do. Also, I doubt the region was literally "restricted" to mining only. That doesn't make much sense. Matt Anderson (talk) 19:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) reset. The original Sylvanian Highlanders where (due to revised and more realistic history) mainly Dutch, American and Slovak. They were very split religiously having all three main Christian religions being present due to the ethnic mix, nowadays most people are irreligious. They built their industry around mining and farming highland animals such as goats. Hope this helps. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:19, June 13, 2013 (UTC) (sorry to jump in) While we all could debate the ins and outs of Sylvania and Oceana there would seem to be a general consensus that the article should clarify that the Movement is VERY small. Maybe with 30-100 members. Other than that I see no reason. Once even the sparsely populated North had dreams similar to this. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Independence The Highlands independent? Over my dead body... we are true Lovians and we will send out the boys to protect this piece of Lovian soil against any threat to the nation's national sovereignty. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) TMV, this movement wants the Highlands to be their own state, a la Western Sylvania, not their own country. 77topaz (talk) 22:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, what is that weird picture doing here? :P 77topaz (talk) 21:52, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Weird, weird?! Are you discriminating against the Brigade's newest foreign members? We have been recruiting in Bulgaria, Nepal, Brunei and the Land of Oompa Loompa's. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Those people's facial features do not look at all Asian. I guess they could be Bulgarians with facial paint, but that would still be... strange. And the picture also looks to have been image-edited. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Proposal We could say that the Highlanders only recently (as in: this year) created their colony in Oceana. This way, it won't be in conflict with the Oceana Demographic Center and other bits of Oceana history. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) What to do about this page? It's orphaned. --Semyon 17:00, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :It needs to be linked from Boynitz when I update the history there. --OuWTB 09:34, March 14, 2015 (UTC)